The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical assemblies having threaded coupling nuts for securing connectors or connector pieces together.
Some conventional electrical connectors are secured together using a threaded coupling nut. For example, some applications include a male connector connected to a female connector using a threaded coupling nut. Other applications include a backshell or adaptor coupled to a front, mating piece using a threaded coupling nut. The threaded coupling nut is freely rotatable about an end of one connector or connector piece. The threaded coupling nut typically has internal threads that are threadably coupled to external threads of another connector or connector piece. A cable extends from the rear of the connector or connector piece. However the cables may be damaged at the cable exit, such as by being subjected to excessive strain at the cable exit or by over-bending, such as beyond a bend limit for the cable.
To protect the cables, some known connectors provide a cable clamp at the back end of the connector. However, known connectors having cable clamps are not without disadvantages. For example, the cable clamps do not clamp the cables uniformly around the perimeter of the cables. The non-uniform clamping pressure can result in excessive stress on some of the conductors of the cable, causing premature failure of the cable. The non-uniform clamping pressure may distort the cable, which may distort sealing glands in which the conductors are located compromising the sealing effectiveness and allowing for fluid ingress that can cause corrosion, dielectric breakdown or shorting.
A need remains for an electrical assembly that provides sufficient clamping pressure on the cable while avoiding excessive stresses on the conductors of the cable.